The invention relates to a switching matrix employing connection modules for connecting peripherally arranged measuring devices and the like, over selectable lines of a line group specifically assigned to the matrix, to the peripheral terminals of objects or specimens to be measured, such as electrical components, circuit boards, assemblies, communication devices, and the like, wherein the connection modules are designed with two poles over which access may be provided to separate line subgroups over controllable switching means, with a line then being selected by further controllable switching means.
A switching means of this general type is known, for example from German OS 22 28 881, in particular FIG. 3 thereof, in which the formation of two sub-groups produces the possibility of providing two types of lines which enjoy equal priority with one another, and are specifically assigned to the matrix, and over which, for example, signals having different level values may be separately transmitted. However, in order to enable the selection of each of the existing matrix lines from the peripheral measuring device terminals or specimens terminals, it is necessary in this known switching matrix to assign each individual terminal to a two-pole connection module which is relatively expensive.